Beaches Don't Have Mermen
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Requested by my friend! GENDER BENDER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Simple enough.
1. To The Window

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delays on a new story! Had a little issue all weekend with logging in and such. I wanted this out Saturday night, but you know. Plus I wanted to work on Dax a little. He's a little mad at me because he's like 5'7" and kinda scrawny (like how Sam was in season one, minus the short thing). So yeah. If you wish to see Dax, you can view the pics I have of him on my Deviant Art. See my profile for my username, and feel free to view my other art work if you so wish! Anyways. I could not for the life of me decide which fic to do next, so my friend picked for me. She made a request. Oh boy. She'll be with us this entire fic. She doesn't have a profile on here, so it'll only be on my profile. I'll be doing all the work and she'll be supervising. Before I give y'all over to her so she can say hi and such. If this is not your cup of tea, I understand fully! I'll see ya in the next story. Now this is the first time I've done a fic like this, so forgive me. And yes, she'll still get her prompt in the ABC fic. Alright, I'll see ya soon!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hi everyone! *waves* I'm Lady Serena and I'll supervising this fic. Because I can. Thank you so much to Miss Pancake for writing this for me! I couldn't wait for the ABC fic and wanted this now! So thank you! She's so awesome and I adore her writing! I recommend her novellas. They're only a few dollars on Amazon. While short, they're amazing! Anyways. As mentioned above this is her first time writing a fic like this, so if you have a problem, leave. Don't be that asshole that has to ruin it for everyone. No one likes that asshole and I will salt and burn your ass! SO BE NICE! Alright, we're all set! Let's go!**

 **Summary: Season 1 AU: Samantha and Deanna Winchester are on a hunt in Myrtle Beach. Men from the ages 18-29 are disappearing, then showing up dead. What's causing this, and will one of them become the first female victim? Stay tuned! GENDER BENDER (only Sam and Dean)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **To The Window, To The Beach!**

Deanna walked back into the motel room after getting breakfast at the diner down the street. She closed the door behind her quietly and set her purchases on the table. She looked the beds and saw her baby sister was still sleeping. She smiled. Her little Sammi. It was hard to believe she was all grown up and tall for a girl. Deanna scoffed. She was tall too for a girl, but her sister was 6'4. Not fair. Deanna was suppose to be taller, and more gorgeous looking. Not that Sammi wasn't beautiful. She is, but little sisters are suppose to have flat chests and be 5'4. After pouting and placing breakfast on the table, it was time to wake her sister.

Deanna took her shoes off and jumped on the bed. She smirked when Sammi let out of squeak of surprise. Sammi looked at the clock and groaned. She laid back down and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Deeeeee...it's still early." Sammi whined.

"It's 8:30 babe, now rise and shine! Mother Earth says hello!" De chirped.

"You morning people aren't natural." Sammi grumbled.

Deanna laughed and went back to the table and looked at her sister who sat down across from her. Her lower back length chocolate hair was sticking out at odds and ends, she was wearing one of their dad's old t shirts like a over sized night shirt and just her panties. It was summer time after all. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started to eat her hot cakes.

"So, I found us a job." De said.

"Oh? What and where?" Samantha asked.

"No idea yet, and Myrtle Beach! Once the jobs over, we can break out the bikini's and soak up the sun!" Deanna gushed.

"Okay...so what's going on that makes this our thing?" Samantha asked.

"Men 18 to 29 years of age are disappearing and winding up dead on the beach a day later." De said. "And they're all hot and good looking."

"So, Myrtle Beach. In the summer? What happened to Alaska?" Samantha smirked.

"Hey! Hot guys are going missing Sammi! We have to do something!" De exclaimed.

"Take some Midol and chill. I guess we can use a vacation after this hunt." Samantha said.

"I knew you come around. Now we need to find a swim suit to fit a giant girl." De said.

"You're just jealous my boobs are bigger and look good in anything." Sammi smirked heading for the bathroom.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

After the bathroom door closed, Deanna muttered that her boobs were fine and cleaned up the room a little. She then tied her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail. Since they were heading south, it was going to get hot. She imagine Sammi would pull her hair back into a bun. Deanna had tried to get her to cut her hair shorter, like hers, so she'd be cooler but always refused. Sammi like her hair long. She could never stand it being short.

Samantha came out of the bathroom with her hair in a bun, she was wearing jeans, a dark blue v neck t shirt. De shook her head. She had always thought her baby would be a girly girl, but she's a true tomboy. Nothing but jeans and t shirts. Deanna surprised John by being a little girly. Not much, but a little. Sammi quickly packed and help check the room for anything they missed. Once they were good, they headed out.

"Alright babe! To the beach!" De exclaimed.

Samantha chuckled. Yes, she had lost her life at Stanford a short time ago, but she couldn't help but be happy to be home.

 **Me: There it is the first chapter! This is fun! And yes, I snuck in both a Midol and a boob joke. Boom.**

 **LS: HAHAHAHA! THIS IS AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE!**

 **Until Next Time! Why didn't I try this years ago? This is seriously fun! I can't stop laughing XD**


	2. Definitely Humanoid Fish Things

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so glad that y'all are liking this so far! I was so nervous about this, still kinda am...but I think it'll be okay! I'll have to be honest, I tend to stray away from Gender Bends, but this is fun :) Anyways. I had a dream with my little superhero Dax in it! It was amusing, but I think Deadpool is a bad influence on him. Oh well. Writing him certainly fun ;) For all my Deviant Art stalkers, more pics of him and SPN pics are coming! Got somethings in the works and re works. As for my Fallen Series, it's taking a small break. I have no idea what's up, but I've been stuck for a while...*headtodesk* To me it's awful because I love this series and I want it to do well when it comes out, but I hit a wall. No, I don't have writers block. I know where and how the first story plays out, but my plot bunnies are just all over...*headtodeskagain* Anyways. Enough of my rambling! I'm going to let Serena have a few words, I'll be back to answer reviews!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hi again! *waves happily* Yay! I'm glad y'all like this fic so far! Pancake was so nervous about. Poor girl wouldn't stop shaking. So thank you for the support! She's doing an amazing job :) Alright, I have no other words tonight, which is a shocker. So when y'all left off, the girls were off the beach!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay! Glad you like it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Aw! I'm honored you tried it for me darling! *big hugs* And I'm glad you like :)**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much my darling! Your Wayward Author is happy :)**

 **DSCWin-Thank you so much darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Definitely Humanoid Fish Things**

Deanna looked over to her sister and smiled. Her Samantha had fallen asleep about twenty miles back after entering South Carolina. She patted the dashboard of the Impala.

"I knew she couldn't resist your rocking. Even after all these years, you can still put her to sleep." Deanna said to her car.

The Impala purred as if answering. De went back to driving and turned her radio. She found a channel that was playing her type of music, but the music was cut off into a breaking story. De turned the radio up a little more, but not too loud. She didn't want to wake Sammi.

 _Breaking news story. Another body was found this morning on Myrtle Beach. Twenty year old Alexander Maine was found early this morning by beach goers. He was bruised and bloody. His heart was also found missing, but real cause of death is drowning. His heart was taken out postmortem, according to the local coroner. The police still have no leads or suspects on who is committing these awful murders. If anyone sees or hear anything remotely suspicious, please contact Myrtle Beach PD right away! Now back to your regularly scheduled radio show._

"Sounds a like a merman." A sleepy voice said.

Deanna looked over at Samantha and couldn't help but smile. Sammi had taken down her bun, to sleep her head more comfortably on the back of the headrest. It was sleep rustled, and Samantha rubbed her eyes like she did as a baby and toddler.

"So what makes you sure it's a merman?" Deanna asked. "Wouldn't it be a mermaid?"

"Not necessarily. Mermen can go after girls or guys, same with mermaids." Sammi said.

"Oh great. So we're dealing with a fabulous merman." Deanna grumbled while her overprotective instincts kicked in a little higher. No way some half fish humanoid thing was going to touch her Sammi.

"Not so much fabulous. They're just not picky I guess. I'll need to see the body just to be sure." Sammi said.

Deanna nodded and pulled into a motel lot. It looked nice and clean. Deanna got the room and they headed inside. Samantha changed into one of her work dresses, and headed to coroners while Deanna went to question locals, since the motel was fairly close to the beach and some residents, she walked.

With Samantha

Samantha pulled the Impala into the parking lot and went inside. She blushed at the few cat calls she got from some of the male officers, but ignored it. She found the head honcho of the place and went to him.

"Hi, I'm Agent Rush. I came to investigate the rash of murders that have been happening." Sammi said.

"Yes, yes. I knew you FBI would show up sooner or late. Anyways I'm Lt Bradford Matthews. Follow me. You can start with the bodies and see if this something you've seen before." Matthews said leading Sammi to the bodies.

She was introduced to the coroner and was told the same thing she knew already. Drowned and missing hearts. On the surface, missing hearts meant there was a werewolf. But in some lore mermaids and mermen would drown their prize and take their hearts out to eat or for some to treasure, like a mate or love. Samantha carefully examined the bodies and her hunch was right. They were dealing with mermen. Mermen yanked the hearts more violently while mermaids were more gently and precise. Sammi thanked the men and headed back to the motel.

With Deanna

She had spoken to handful of people and residents and got different stories, and some were mostly thought to some weird shark attack. She headed back to the motel and saw the Impala in front of their door. She smiled inwardly happy that her sister had gotten back safely. She went inside and smiled more at the sight that greeted her. Samantha furiously typing on her laptop, she was back into her street clothes. Her tomboyish sister hated dressing up.

"Hey babe. Got anything?" Deanna asked taking her dress skirt off and putting on jeans, and then changing into her normal t shirt.

"Hey. We are definitely dealing with mermen." Samantha said.

"How do you know it's mermen and not mermaids?" Deanna asked.

"Well for one, the hearts were yanked out violently. Mermaids are more gentle and precise."

"Alright. So mermen. Anything else we need to know?" De asked.

"Just figuring out their pattern and when they attack so we can take them out. We can stun them with silver, but we have to kill them with fire." Samantha said.

"Oh fire." Deanna said with a smirk.

"Freaking pyro." Sammi grumbled playfully.

"Proud of it! Now let's go! I'm starving!" De whined.

"You're going to get fat one of these days." Sammi teased.

"I'll be still the be the better looking one." Deanna said. "Now come on!"

"Coming." Sammi said a smile, following Deanna to the car.

 **LS: How do think Deanna would feel being called Mommy since Sam in your stories calls him Daddy?**

 **Me:*dies laughing***

 **Until Next Time! *works on my little hero* He's so adorable :3**


	3. Sing A Little Song

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! My tummy decided it wasn't happy with me, and well...you know *blushes* Anyways. Doing a lot better today, and ready to go! So is Serena :) She was kinda upset I was sick last night, but she understood. So we back babies! Lol. Alright, so. Some of you were curious as to why I picked mermen (so is Serena). Mermen have not been featured in the show. I've read a few stories that feature mermaids and mermen, but never have we seen them in the show itself. I thought instead of the usual wendigo, witch, etc, it was time for something new. So mermen it is! Plus, this is a gender bend, I needed some monster of the opposite gender. Some monsters in actual lore, are genderless or if they were once human even lose their gender the more monster they become. And again, we needed a new monster. Alright, I'll pass y'all off to Serena for a quick word and I'll answer reviews, then see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everybody! Sorry for the little delay. My poor princess got tummy sick last night. But she feels much better! Or so she says. When it comes to her health, she'll downplay everything. So stubborn. Anyways! I'm glad y'all are still liking this! My darling Empress of the Dark is doing really well with this :) Alright, that's enough rambling from the both of us! When we left off last, Sammi figured out the source of the attacks and now it's time to figure out the pattern!**

 **spnfanforlife-I'm with her too! Mommy Deanna...*dies again*...sorry not sorry! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-I love it too ;) Some of my friends call me babe (despite my tomboyish ways), and he would shoot Dean in the face. Thank you! As mentioned above, it was time to have a different monster ;) Here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sing A Little Song For Me**

Sammi jerked back up as she started to doze off again. After speaking with the coroner and confirming her suspicions, she went with her sister to eat dinner, and then couldn't sleep for the life of her. Nightmares of the fire claiming the life of her best friend Jess, haunted her and the guilt was eating her alive. She just couldn't shake them. So she gave up on sleep and began looking to mermen and their patterns. She looked over at her elder sister and smiled.

'At least one of us is sleeping.' Sammi thought.

After a few more hours and more coffee than she should've consumed, she found something on the mermen. They behaved like mermaids, luring beautiful women or even males if so desired, with a song that causes hypnosis and unconsciousness when the song ends. The patterns of attack vary between mermen and mermaids. They can spread out or happen in clusters, like what's been going on. Some mermen and mermaids, live peacefully and guide lost ships back home or to the nearest harbor for help. Others may have a vendetta with a human and live long enough to take it out on their descendants. A select few will attack for no reason other than for the thrill of the kill.

'Brilliant. So basically the merman or mermen attacking the dudes on the beach are either super hormonal or psychopathic.' Sammi thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. All the caffeine and sugar had left her body and she was crashing, hard.

She laid her head and fell to sleep, hoping for a dreamless sleep. She knew she should lay in bed, but she was too tired and didn't want to move. Besides, she'll be up again in a few hours, despite the crash.

Deanna woke up about seven in the morning and blinked her bleary eyes. She groaned and looked over at the other bed to check on her Sammi, and panicked when she found it empty. Her heart attack ceased when she caught the sight of her baby sister sleeping at the table.

"Oh Sammi. We really need to talk about this." She said sadly walking over to the table.

Deanna shook Samantha's shoulder and watched her blink sleepily at her.

"Hey babe, sleeping at the table isn't healthy for you. Come on, bed." De said helping Sammi to bed.

De helped Sammi change into her night shirt and took off her jeans and socks. Samantha had already shed her shoes. She took out Samantha's bun and brushed her long hair out, and then laid her mostly asleep sister down.

"De...s'ay?" Sammi asked slurred.

"Of course sweetie. Not going anywhere." Deanna smiled.

Sammi nodded and drifted off to sleep, into a dreamless sleep for once. But her sleep wasn't as dreamless as she thought. She can hear something in the distant darkness. Something like, singing.

Once Sammi had drifted back off, Deanna made a quick run to the diner and picked up some breakfast for her and Sammi. Once she had eaten, she poured through the notes her sister made last night.

"Damn Sammi, your researching skills could surpass Bobby now." Deanna muttered.

She looked over the notes for a few hours and watched over Sammi, even as she got up and got ready for the day.

"Morning sunshine!" De chirped.

Samantha just yawned and nibbled on the danish Deanna got for her. She looked over at De curiously when she giggled.

"You're adorable waking up." She teased.

Sammi flipped her off, and gave Deanna the run down. Sammi then told Deanna she could hear something like singing in her dreams.

"You think it's one of the mermen?" De asked.

"I don't know. Mermen don't have to actually see you to pick their targets. It can be all random, even if your not close to the ocean." Sammi said.

"Man, mermen are whack. So, I guess you'll have stay here then while I take care of it." Deanna said.

"What?! No! I'm staying here while your off playing with the fish!" Sammi exclaimed.

"I won't be playing with the fish. I'll killing them, or grilling them." De said with a cheeky smile.

Samantha shook her head, and heard it again. That song. She had to follow it, see who was singing it.

 **LS: In trouble already huh? Mommy had better do something before the big bad merman gets Sammi!**

 **Me: *laughs at the 'Mommy' part* Yup. In trouble already. You know me...and Sam. Anyways. Mommy better do something!**

 **Until Next Time! We have too many buff and tall heroes. I like my Dax as the little guy :)**


	4. Even Merfolk Need A Little Help

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay once again. Real life and FF was being a pain in the ass. Pffft. Yeah, Lady Serena and I were not happy. Anyways. We're back! Last night I had to go to a party. My cousin's leaving to study in Italy for her international business class, so her parents threw her a little party, and I didn't get home until late. It was fun though! I saw some people I haven't seen in a long time and some I hadn't seen since my cousins brothers wedding last summer. So it was nice. I liked watching my older family members play volleyball. Much entertainment. I would've joined them, but I don't think my toes are ready for it. I'm still working back into my two mile walks. So far, I'm at half a mile. Doing good. Anyways. We're getting closer to October! Just gotta hold on a little longer...but it's killing me...*dies* SONUVABITCH! Stupid angelic pacemaker! Anyways, here's Serena and I'll answer reviews, then see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everybody! So sorry! Like my Pancake said, real life took her away and FF was being a pain in the butt. But we're here baby! And we're getting close to the end! NO! It's sad but true. Sigh. Oh well. We never meant for this to be long anyhow. This was more of a test flight to see if she could make a gender bend work. She did beautifully! Alright, enough of my rambling. Let's get going. When y'all left off, Sammi's hearing voices. Uh oh.**

 **spnfanforlife-Mommy your baby needs you! Move your booty! Thank you my darling! Onwards and forwards!**

 **lenail125-Very fast! Sammi's in trouble!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Even Merfolk Need A Little Help**

Samantha stood up and went to follow the sound of the male singing. It was lovely and she needed to know who was singing. She heard a second voice calling out to her, but she ignored it. Right now all she wanted to do was find the source of the singing. The other voice was pretty persistent, and did what they could to stop her, and then struggled as she felt arms in case her. The arms slid away after a moment and she heard soft snores. The singing got louder and she walked out of the motel room and headed to the beach. She walked across the sand and waded into the ocean. When she got deep enough, a beautiful man popped out and took her under. Sammi blacked out.

Deanna watched her sister stand up suddenly and move towards the door.

"Sammi, what's wrong?" Deanna asked.

No answer. Deanna stood in front of Samantha to block her path and didn't like the blank look in her Sammi's eyes. The light's were on but no one was home. Deanna swore and tried to snap Sam out of it. But nothing worked. She snapped her fingers, shouted in her ears, tapped her cheeks, shook her. Deanna finally wrapped her arms around her, and Samantha struggled. While trying to hold onto Samantha, Deanna felt weak all of a sudden. She become dizzy and then blacked out.

When she woke up, Sammi wasn't in the room.

"The beach!" She exclaimed.

Deanna packed up a blanket, the first aid, and some water, and headed to the beach. Luckily the beach wasn't too far. De booked it and looked everywhere for her sister in the crowd, but couldn't find her. She cursed and found a spot to camp for a while. She'll wait until the sun goes down to do anything, since there's not much she can do right now.

Samantha groaned and coughed as she came awake. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive, and relatively unharmed. A few minor bumps and bruises. She also looked at her surroundings and saw she was in an underwater cavern. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Calm, at ease." The voice said.

Sammi looked at the man in the water and realized this was the merman that called to her. But why, and why wasn't she dead? The lore said, she would be lured and then be killed. But she was still alive.

"I require your help my lady. I mean you no harm." The man said.

Sammi nodded. She couldn't quite trust the being, but she needed to at the moment. Especially if she wants to get back to Deanna. She hoped her sister was okay. She had a feeling she was and she was waiting for her.

"What is your name my lady?" The man asked.

"Samantha." Sammi said. "What's yours?"

"Buraxin. I called you for help." He said once again.

"What for?" She asked.

"My clan and I are peaceful merfolk. For generations we've helped humans lost at sea find their way back home. One of us, Kelder, went mad with power when our King passed away. He's been killing your kind. I called for you to help me kill him. Once he is killed, I can take over and restore peace among my people." Buraxin said.

"I'll help you. But are you sure you want to kill one of your own?" Sammi asked.

"I do not wish too. But it is necessary. Treason and murder of any kind, among my clan is punishable by death." Buraxin said.

"Alright. But please, may I request something?" Sammi asked.

"You wish safety for your sibling?" Buraxin asked with a knowing smile.

"Y yes! How'd-" Samantha began.

"I had siblings. Before Kelder murdered them." Buraxin spat with venom.

"I'll help you. Promise." Sammi said.

"Thank you Samantha. Thank you. Humans are not usually so kind." Buraxin said.

"Yeah, well. Most people see the world in black and white, when there's shades of grey." Samantha said.

Buraxin smiled and nodded. He put her to sleep once more and got her back to the surface, and back to her sister who was ready to call her father or the Coast Guard. Buraxin knew though, that he made a good choice. This one would help him restore peace.

 **Lady Serena: Damn Pancake. This gets more and more awesome! How do you do it?**

 **Me: Writing's second nature to me ;)**

 **Until Next Time: *counting down days until SPN season premiere already***


	5. How To Kill A Merman

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So my roommate and I were out and about, shopping around while waiting for my mother (my real mom) and youngest brother to be done with a fundraiser. When they were done we had to pick them up. No problem right? Wrong. We get to the restaurant on time, and they call us saying they're not ready when they texted us, they were. So we left to do something else, when they call us again saying we're ready as soon as we left...*headtodesk* SERIOUSLY?! My dear Chuck. We were so frustrated. Anyways, sorry about the rambling. To my regular darlings! I plan to have my second surgery ASAP so giving y'all a heads up, though you know I'll remind you when the time comes closer. Alright, I'm done rambling! Lady Serena wants to give her words, and then reviews! See ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everyone! Woot woot! A chapter on time! YAS LAWD! Lol. I love my Empress's stories. So much so, I'm dependent on her and the stories she put out. Pancake if you ever quit Fanfiction, I swear to Gabriel I'm salting and burning you! Anyways. This story is nearing it's end. Sorry doves. Unless Pancake has more to add to the story. Who knows, maybe she'll surprise us. I like surprises :) Alright let's get a move on! When y'all left off, Sam agreed to help the merman!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you so much! Not bad for my first gender bend ;) There will be major ass kicking! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Of course. She's Sammi. Always willing to help others :) Thank you my darling and Serena says she'll try!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **How To Kill A Merman**

Deanna waited hours and hours, and now the sky was a deep blue indicating evening had arrived and the sun went to sleep for the night. She had called her father and left a message. She got nervous and now, not that she would admit it, she was scared. Suddenly she heard a break in the water and saw a merman holding someone. That someone was her sister. Deanna rushed to her sister just as the merman laid her on the sand gently, and dove back into the water. Deanna scanned the water for him or others lurking about, and then turned her complete attention to Samantha, searching for injuries. The only injuries she had were scrapes and scratches on her feet. Sammi had left the motel room barefooted. She was also glad her sisters feet weren't burned. The road she imagined was pretty hot, and so can the sand.

"Sammi? Hey babe, wake up. Come on!" De said as she tried to rouse her sister. "Open your eyes Samantha Maria Winchester! Right now!"

Samantha groaned and then coughed. She felt someone soothing her by rubbing her back and talking softly to her. She opened her yes, and saw the worried look of her older sister.

"De?" She rasped.

"Hey easy. I gotcha." De said wrapping her sister in the blanket and helping her take a sip of water. "Come on, let's get you back to motel and get you warm."

Samantha nodded and let Deanna take back to the motel where she got into the shower to warm up. She put on her night t shirt and brushed her teeth to get rid of the salt taste in her mouth. She then grimaced as the scrapes and scratches on her feet made themselves known. She walked out of the bathroom to find the first aid kit, when Deanna led her to her bed and sat her down. She dried her hair and then took care of her feet. While De took care of her, Sam explained what happened. Deanna wasn't too happy, but it wasn't Samantha's fault. She fell victim to the siren song they sing. Deanna herself probably would've fallen victim to it, if it had been her.

"So he needs help to over throw this Kelder person and then everything's all good?" De asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but the lore did say some merfolk were peaceful. He said he clan was one of the peaceful bunch." Sammi said.

"Alright. So how do we get rid of him?" De asked.

"With fire. Silver will stun him for a period of time, but fire is the way to go." Sammi said.

"Alright. I get to use my pyro skills once more." Deanna said with wicked Chesire Cat grin.

"Oh lord. Just try not to burn anything else." Sammi said facepalming.

"No promises babe. Alright, bedtime." De said.

"But I-" Sammi was caught off by a yawn.

"Yes you are. Come on sweetie." De said softly.

Sammi complied and turned off her laptop. She climbed into bed and rolled over to her side. She snuggled into her blankets and pillows, and within minutes fell into a peaceful sleep, for once in weeks.

Deanna smiled seeing her sister sleeping so peacefully. She frowned though looking at her pale face. Deanna wouldn't be surprised if Sammi woke up with a fever tomorrow. Sammi was freezing when the merman brought her back to the surface. It reminded De of the time she and Sammi were little. Samantha wanted to go ice skating and fell through the ice. She got so sick after that day, she wound up in the ICU for two weeks. Deanna rummaged through the first aid to make sure she would have the proper medicine to take care of her sister if a fever came up. She was relieved there was some medicine, but made a mental note to stock up on more tomorrow while she goes for supplies to roast the fishy man.

"Please Sammi. Be okay for momma. Please." De prayed.

De changed and got ready for bed. She dozed into her light sleep hoping the morning would okay, and so would her Sammi.

 **Lady Serena: OMG! YOU DID IT! YOU PUT THE MOM THING IN! *squeezes the crap out Pancake***

 **Me: *gets the crap squeezed out of me**dies***

 **Until Next Time! *watches the Olympics* These male swimmers have nice boobs.**


	6. So Many Problems

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! I wasn't feeling myself yesterday, real life, my toes, my ankle, the heat (we need a good thunderstorm), and other things. So yeah. Sorry y'all! Anyways. I had a talk with Lady Serena and this story is coming to it's natural end. I know, I know. But since this one did pretty well, I will do another gender bend in the future. So if y'all have any ideas, be sure to send them to me! I'll do my best to make it happen. But this story is coming to it's end. Sorry my darlings! Anyways, I was on Twitter earlier, and Jensen twitted he and his wife are expecting twins! OH MY GLOBS! They're going to have their hands full ;) I have twins in my family, and oh boy. Lol. But congrats to them! Miss Justice Jay (JJ) will be a great big sister! Now Jared will have to play catch up XD Anyways. Here's Serena and I'll see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everybody! So sooooooo sorry about the light delay. Like Miss Pancake said, real life and other madness. Plus the heat got to us both. Ugh. Here in Ohio, if the heat doesn't kill you the humidity will *fans self* Anyways. Sorry y'all. I couldn't convince Pancake to extend the story(once my Empress has made up her mind, there's no changing it), but she has agreed to make another and take ideas! Whoo! So get on your thinking caps! And congrats to Jensen and Daneel Ackles :) Twins...wow! Alright enough of our ramblings, when y'all left off, Sammi was returned safe and sound!**

 **lenail125-Maybe...knowing Sam it's a definite maybe.**

 **spnfanforlife-Mommy De in the hizhouze! Wait...what? Anyways. Pyro Deanna coming ;) Muahahahahaha! Onwards and forwards my darling :)**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling :) Me either. I've always imagined Dean to be a pyro, so yeah. She absolutely loved it!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **So Many Problems, So Little Time**

Deanna took the thermometer out of Sam's mouth and shook her head. 103.2. A good radio station but not temperature. She got Sammi to swallow some more fever reducer and tucked her back in. The fever started last night after she threw up a few times. Deanna had to go to the hospital and liberate some stuff, including stuff for an IV. Samantha had swallowed some salt water and after puking, she was dehydrated. So with her hooked up and dosed to the gills, Sam was sleeping peacefully. Finally. Now Deanna had to get her fever down or she'll be forced to take her to the hospital, and that's the last thing she wants to do.

"Oh Sammi. What am I going to do with you babe?" De asked to herself quietly while freaking out inwardly. She always feels helpless when her Samantha gets sick or hurt.

She dunked a clean washcloth into the bowl of ice water that was sitting on the night table in between both or their beds, wrung out the excess water, and placed the cloth on Sammi's burning forehead. It was the only thing she could do at the moment, and while she waited for the medicine to do it's job. She also hoped the IV would help, since Sam's been out of it most of the time.

"De?" A weak voice asked.

"Hey babe! How're you feeling?" De asked.

"Wha-sleepy." Samantha mumbled, and shivered. She was cold but hot at the same time.

"I bet. Here, sip some more water for me." De said helping Sammi drink, and then tucked her back in.

"IV?" Sammi mumbled sleepily.

"You're dehydrated sweetie, and you have a fever." De said with worry coloring her voice.

Samantha hummed and started to doze off, when she remembered something. Something important. She had made a promise, and she needed to keep her promise. She had to help Buraxin.

"De...Buraxin. I promised." Samantha slurred.

"I know babe. I know. But you need to rest for now. Let me handle things right now." De said.

"No...don't go..." Sammi plead weakly.

"Shh. Go to sleep Sammi. Things will be alright." De said.

Samantha drifted off into drugged sleep and Deanna had to act now. Sammi would be asleep for several hours sure, but she could sense when something was wrong, even in drugged induced haze. She had to go and back quickly. After making sure her sister was alright, sleeping peacefully, and protected by all things that go bump in the night, De headed off to the beach.

When Deanna got to the beach, Buraxin was waiting. She explained to the merman why her sister wasn't there with her when he asked, and he understood. He apologized for playing a part in Samantha's illness. Deanna shrugged it off, and talked to Buraxin about how they were going to capture the recent King.

"There is a net I could lead him into. Once in the net, we must dispose of him quickly." Buraxin said.

"Alright. When is he going to attack next?" Deanna asked.

"Tomorrow night. Go be with my lady. She needs you." Buraxin said.

Deanna bristled at the 'my lady' part. Her Sammi was NOT going to do it with a fishy man, but she did need to get back to Samantha. She looked her watch and saw she had already been gone a half hour. She raced back to the motel and gasped. Her Sammi was gone! She ran back to the beach and called for Buraxin. She explained everything to him and he dove under the ocean. He came back up with a look terror and apologies.

"I'm sorry Deanna. My lady was taken by Kelder." He said.

"SONUVABITCH!" She screamed.

Momma De's on a mission now.

 **LS: Holy shit woman...something tells me you have something more up your sleeve.**

 **Me: You know I do *wolf smirk***

 **Until Next Time! *watches Olympic beach volleyball* I've always wanted to do that, and swimming.**


	7. I Always Keep My Promises

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. *headtodesk* Thunderstorm, no power, didn't want to waste my laptop battery. It rained today but not much. We need a really good thunderstorm here. Not three minute downpours. Blegh. Anyways. I also tried to write this last night before we lost power, but I didn't get it out in time. I didn't even know we were going to lose power *shrugs* By the time it came back on, I went to bed for the night. Getting closer to the end and yes, it's natural end. If I write another gender bend, I'll try to make it longer. No promises though. But if you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me anytime! It might be a while before another one shows up. I have a ton of work to get done. Deviant Art stalkers, I have new SPN art work on it's way! It's taking forever because writing and other stuff. But it's coming! I promise! Alright, I'm done rambling! Here's Serena with her word and I'll see y'all later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everyone! Holy thunderstorms y'all. But hey, at least it was a bit cooler last night, and we could sleep a little better. *shrugs* But my dear Empress is right. We need more than one measly thunderstorm and a few three minute downpours. We need a massive storm. Things are really hot and dry here. My poor darling can't concentrate when it's like this. At least she cooled off a little earlier. She went outside and stood in the rain X3 Silly girl. Anyways, sorry for rambling! When y'all left off, Sammi's in danger!**

 **lenail125-Always ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Better run Kelder. If momma De doesn't do you in, my darling here will ;) Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Will Free as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Always Keep My Promises**

Deanna drove like a bat out of hell. After finding Sammi gone, she booked it back to the beach and found Buraxin there watching the clouds. She told him what had happened, and watched as the merman paled. He told her he would swim a head and see if could find something or at least try to pick up a trail. He came back a few hours later and De that Kelder definitely has Samantha, and was in a warehouse down the shoreline. Buraxin then got out of the water demanding he go with her. She agreed reluctantly, and handed the naked merman some of her fathers old jeans. Buraxin put them on and got into the Impala, or the metallic ship as he called it.

"Deanna, are you sure my lady is alive?" Buraxin asked.

De still bristled at the 'my lady' thing. Sammi was her baby girl and she wasn't letting that go yet, or ever.

"She's alive. If she weren't, I'd know. But she's weak, and running out of time." De said sadly. She patted the dashboard "Come on Baby, we gotta get Sammi. She's hanging on, but not for much longer. I know you miss her as much as me. So let's giddy up and go!"

The Impala roared as if answering and went faster as she ate more asphalt. Deanna was right. Baby missed her Samantha and no fishy man was going to take her away from her or Deanna.

"Atta girl Baby! Let's get Sammi home, where she belongs!" De chirped.

Buraxin looked at Deanna like she grew three heads. But then again, who was he to judge. He was sure the merpeople were strange as he thought humans were. Although he was intrigued. Deanna made the metallic ship go faster by mentioning his lady and bringing her home. He sensed a presence in the metallic ship, and it felt loving and gentle, but it also felt angry as if it was truly upset. Buraxin just didn't understand, but didn't question it. He was walking among the humans right now. He must be polite and accepting. He saw the warehouse and alerted Deanna.

"There! That's the place." Buraxin said.

Deanna nodded and pulled into a place a little bit away, so not to alert Kelder. She got out and headed to the trunk. Buraxin appeared beside her and paled at all the weapons that were the trunk. Deanna grabbed the necessary ones and the two carefully walked inside. In the middle of the large warehouse was a tank filled with water, and swimming inside was a massive shark. Yup, another cliche. If Sammi wasn't in trouble, Deanna would've laughed her ass off. But that would have to come later. Samantha needed help, like yesterday! They hid behind a stack of old crates, and waited for Kelder to come out.

"Miss Deanna, look!" Buraxin whispered.

Deanna looked and watched Kelder carry a bound and gagged Samantha. She was tied at the ankles up to her hips, then her wrists were bound behind her and arms were pinned to her side. She was gagged with a thick layer of duct tape. Kelder grabbed a hook and hooked the ropes binding Sammi's arms, and then pressed a button that lifted her off the catwalk and over the tank. Deanna's heart pounded. She snarled and quietly snuck around. Buraxin rushed out and engaged Kelder in a battle to the death.

"Foolish boy. You won't defeat me." Kelder sneered.

"I just might surprise you, Uncle." Buraxin snarled.

While the two were in engaged in battle, Deanna shot the tank multiple times to let the water drain out. As it drained she rushed up to the catwalk and where she freed her baby sister. Her Sammi looked bad. Her fever was high again and Deanna didn't like the way she was struggling for breath. She turned and watched Buraxin fight and saw he was losing. She didn't notice Sammi had regained consciousness, and grab her gun. She heard a shot and jumped. Deanna and Buraxin watched as Kelder fell to the floor stunned. Deanna looked down at Samantha and saw her struggling to stay awake.

"I promised I'd help." Sammi whispered weakly, and fell back into oblivion.

 **LS: Dayum gurl! Sammi is a badass! So are you my lovely Empress *boops Pancakes nose***

 **Me: Sam's a badass all day erryday XD Did you boop me?**

 **Until Next Time! *turns up my music so I don't have to hear my ranting mother* Nope! Not listening to this shit.**


	8. Things Will Be Alright

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood Imperial Storm Army! So sorry y'all! Real life got to be a pain in the ass. Sigh. Anyways. The plot bunnies were also being a pain in the butt, and wouldn't let me write this until I got a chapter for my book done first, and that took forever because of them. Pfft. Stupid bunnies. Anywho. Getting closer and closer to the end. NO! But all good things must come to an end unfortunately. I just hope they give us a few more seasons of Supernatural. I'm not ready to let go of our beloved boys yet! I have a few new fics I came up with! No descriptions on the board yet, but they'll be there soon. One is a weechester fic, one's a season 1 AU, and the other a season 2 AU. Again, no descriptions yet, but there will be! Once I outline them...I've been busy with my books and the other projects that need outlining or started. So far, I have sixteen projects! Sixteen! Twelve have been outlined, one hasn't been published (no cover), and only two are being worked one. *headtodesk* Alright, enough of my rambling! Here's Serena with her word and I'll see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. Like Pancake said, real life can be a pain in the butt. Ugh. Anyways. Yes, we're getting closer to the end. Sigh. But it's not all bad! Pancake has some great fics on her broad to write and some great soon to come fics! Yay! Anywho, this fic is still awesome! My beloved Empress has really done well with this! I'm proud of her. Anyways, enough of our goofy rambling! When y'all left off, Sammi was rescued! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Badass Sammi all day erryday! Damn son! She mic dropped you! Lol. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Momma De will take care of everything!**

 **Aziza Maye-Total badass all the time ;) Thank you! My grandpa once told me if you put enough love into something, it gains a life of it's own. The boys (even if Sam won't admit it) love the Impala so much, she has a life all her own ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Things Will Be Alright**

Deanna carried Sammi to the Impala and hightailed it. She knew Buraxin would handle things from here. They made a plan before getting in the car and heading off. Buraxin was to lock his uncle in battle, then De was to shoot Kelder and stun him, then they were going to get Samantha out and burn the building down. But Buraxin insisted she get Sammi to the hospital right away and he'd take care of the rest. Samantha wasn't looking so well, and Deanna was beginning to fear her sister picked up pneumonia. She floored it when Sammi groaned and then coughed painfully.

"Hold on babe. You'll be alright." Deanna said.

Luckily for Deanna there were no cops around and the hospital was just up ahead. Five minutes they had arrived to the hospital, and as soon as Deanna parked, she picked up Sammi and into the hospital screaming for help. Her sister was taken from her, and whisked away behind doors. Deanna growled, but she knew she had to let the doctors work. So she sat in the waiting room like a good girl and tried to occupy her mind.

'Sammi you better be okay, babe. If you're not, I'll kill you myself.' Deanna thought to herself.

Deanna did her best to occupy her time, but nothing seemed to work. She read, she paced, she dozed off a few times, nothing seemed to work. It also seemed like time was screwing with her, and she hated it. She had also wondered briefly how Buraxin was and if the rest of the mission went well. She hoped it went okay and he was alright. Though right now, all she really wanted to know was if her Sammi was okay. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a red haired female doctor appeared.

"Family of Samantha Reynolds?" The doctor called.

Deanna bounced up and rushed to the doctor. "I'm her sister Deanna. How's my little sister?"

The doctor smiled softly. "Hi Deanna. I'm Dr. Kaia Millers. I'll be Samantha's doctor during her stay here. She's doing pretty okay despite her current situation. She has developed pneumonia but hasn't advanced as far as we thought, which is a good thing. She's also been responding well to broad spectrum of antibiotics we've been giving her, and the breathing treatments. She's currently on oxygen via mask, but if she continues to do well she'll either come of it with the cannula or completely."

"So she's gonna be okay?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, she's going to be fine." Dr. Millers said. "Her room is this way. Follow me."

The doctor led Deanna down the hall to Sam's room and let her in. The doctor checked Sam's vital once more and told De she'd be back later to check on her, then left to check her other patients.

Deanna sat down in the chair next to the bed and grasped Sammi's hand, mindful of the IV. She gently rubbed the still knuckles.

"You're a bit cold babe. But then again, the IVs always made you a little cold. You'll warm up soon, you just need to get better. Okay?" De said quietly.

She tucked the blankets around her sister, to provide more warmth. Then fluffed her pillows. Basically moved about the room and made sure things were in order for sister. She couldn't help it. After raising her Sammi, she always made things were in working order and such. Sam was the one with OCD but one could argue that De could have some form of it. After making sure things were in order, she took her spot back beside her baby, and continued her vigil.

"Things will be alright. So will you. Just rest babe. I'm here." De whispered in Samantha's ear.

 **LS: For once Sammi isn't dying! Right?**

 **Me: That's for me to know, and y'all to find out.**

 **Until Next Time! *works on my superhero book***


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sowwy my loves. I got a little too wrapped in writing my book last night and I lost track of all time. *headtodesk* Anyways. We're at the end! No this isn't the last chapter. Next chapter will be, and Serena and I don't think we'll need an epilogue for this. We think the last chapter is good enough. As for the next story. I have no clue what it'll be. I'm going to do my little coin game and see what fic wins. Also, Serena will not be in any upcoming fics. She was only in this one. She might guest star in one, but this is the only one she wanted to be in. So yeah. It's all up to her anyways. Anywho. Descriptions of the new stories are coming! Just need to remember to get them up on the board. One will be a weechester, a season 1 AU, then a season 2 AU. The weechester one should be fun and adorable. Anyways. Enough of my rambling. Here's Serena with her word, and I'll see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everyone! Only one chapter left! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *cries* Oh well. All good things must come to an end. Unfortunately. I'm sad. Anyways. My darling Empress has wonderful other stories to share with y'all, so please don't despair. This was so fun and Pancake did an awesome job with this! I wish it last a little longer, but she's the author, therefore she's the boss. What she says goes. Anyways. No more rambling! Let's get a move on. When y'all left off, Sammi was rushed to the hospital!**

 **lenail125-She will be alright ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-I know...I'm really not either. Hence why I've been putting of the second death fic on my board. It's too soon. Whoo! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Poor girl. Deanna will make her better ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **All's Well That Ends Well**

Deanna had sat by her sisters bedside for the last week. She had her ups and downs, and plenty of scares. The biggest scare was when her Sammi crashed. Deanna had left the room to go shower and change, and when she came back, her sister had flatlined. The doctor had told her that Sammi had a fluid build up in her lungs, and they had to drain it. So she had a chest tube for a few days. That was removed last night along with the oxygen mask. She now had a nasal cannula under her nose. Which was good. This meant she was recovering and her breathing was getting better. A few days ago, she was close to getting a ventilator tube shoved down her throat. It scared her to no end. She just wanted her Sammi to be alright and get better.

"Good morning Deanna. I trust you went home last night and got some rest?" Dr. Millers asked giving Deanna a pointed look.

"I did. But I can't stand to be away from my sister, so I asked the nurse if he could bring me a pillow and blanket." Deanna said nodding towards the couch that turns into a bed.

"Good, good. Have you had breakfast yet?" Dr. Millers asked while checking her patient.

"No. I'm not hungry." Deanna said blushing when her stomach growled loudly.

"Yes, you are. Samantha is doing well, so you can take your eyes off her. Now, to the cafeteria with you! Tell Mathias I sent you. He'll whip you up something delicious." Dr. Millers winked at her.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Deanna asked, not wanting to come back to find her sister flatlining again.

"She'll be just fine Deanna. Now off with you. Samantha's due for a sponge bath anyways." Dr. Millers said.

"Fine. I'll go." Deanna said reluctantly. She leaned in and whispered into Samantha's ear. "You better not scary me again babe, or else."

De then turned and left for the cafeteria. When she got there she met Mathias and told him that Dr. Millers sent her. He smiled and told her to join him in the kitchen, and cooked her a delicious breakfast. While she ate, she made friends with the cook and they talked for a while. After about an hour Deanna excused herself and headed back to her sisters room. She saw the door was open and thought that Sammi's sponge bath went well. She walked in and gasped. Her Sammi was awake, sitting up, and watching TV. She was flipping through the limited channels and muttering how daytime TV is awful was nothing but lame stupid soap operas, and court shows that didn't make sense.

"Sammi?" Deanna asked.

"Hey. Daytime TV really sucks." Sammi smiled at her sister. She was doing so much better after eating a little and felt more human after the nurse helped her bathe.

Deanna laughed and motioned for her to move over. Deanna kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed with her sister. They watched terrible TV until they both fell to sleep together until dinner time. Mathias had heard the good news and made a special dinner for the two girls. Sammi got his chicken noddle soup made with fresh vegetables, excellent chicken, and sea salt. Deanna got his roast beef sandwich drowned in his secret gravy, with mashed potatoes. Deanna had to eat her sandwich with a fork. It was all delicious. After dinner Dr. Millers allowed Samantha to wear normal pajamas instead of a hospital gown. The doctor had to replace her IV anyways. After Sammi changed, and getting her new IV, she laid out on the bed and let Deanna fuss over her.

"De. You don't need to fuss. Go to the motel and rest a while. I'm just going to sleep all night." Sammi yawned.

"Fat chance babe. So long as your here, I'm fussing." Deanna said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sammi slurred sleepily.

"Sleep sweetie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." De whispered soothingly.

Sammi fell into a peaceful and healing sleep.

 **LS: That was awesome! I'm super glad she's alright!**

 **Me: Hehehe. Me too...I'm hungry by the way. Roast beef sandwiches sound soooo good.**

 **Until Next Time! Why are superheroes so difficult?!**


	10. A Well Deserved Vacation

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! FINAL CHAPTER! Wah! I know, I know. Thanks for all the love and support for this story! My first ever gender bend. It went beautifully, and I'm so happy y'all gave it a chance and liked it! It makes this Wayward Author so happy :) For the next fic, I have no clue what's next. If there's anything on the board you'd like to see next, tell me via review, PM, or Facebook. Anyways. Thanks to all who alerted, faved, and followed! Y'all are awesome :) *hugs* Special thanks to my reviewers and my regular darlings! Y'all make me so happy! Without further ado, here's the final chapter :) Serena wants a final word and I'll see ya later!**

 **AN (Lady Serena): Hey everybody! This is it. The final chapter. *sniff* I'm sad it's over, but also super happy! Happy because like my Empress said, y'all gave it a chance and liked it. That made us both happy :) Thank you all! I enjoyed talking to everyone and had fun ;) So now without further ado, when y'all left off, Sammi was okay! Yay!**

 **spnfanforlife-Ugh daytime TV is awful...*headtodesk* All the good stuff is on late at night. *wolf grumbles about stupid TV people***

 **lenail125-She's a-okay! Whee!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Well Deserved Vacation**

Sammi laid on her stomach on the beach towel Deanna bought from the store. The sun felt so good on her back and her legs. Deanna was flirting with some body builder that was prowling the beach. Sammi had rolled her eyes and decided to just soak up some sun. She was starting to doze off when a gentle hand rubbed her back. She blinked her eyes open and saw the worried look of her sister. Ever since she was released from the hospital a week later and checking up on Buraxin, Deanna hadn't let her out of her sight. Not even for a short period of time. She smiled sleepily at her sister.

"Hey babe. You okay?" Deanna asked, not willing to take any risk her sisters health.

"M'fine. The sun feels nice." Samantha said with a yawn.

"Yeah I bet. Should we go back to the hotel? You're awfully tired." De asked.

"No. M'fine." Sammi said softly.

"Alright babe. I'll be right next to you, working on my gorgeous tan." De said waggling her eyebrows.

Samantha giggled sleepily, and let herself drift off. She was woken up sometime later when something wet pressed against her cheek. She opened her eyes and noticed her sister wasn't next to her. She sat up and was met with a wet nose. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and saw the beautiful rottweiler sat in front of her smiling away. The dog placed his paw on her leg and looked at her. Sammi giggled and petted the dog. The dog certainly was happy.

"Mikey! There you are!" A voice said.

"Oh, is he your dog?" Sammi asked as the man approached.

"Yeah, sorry about that Miss. I let him of his leash so we could play, and he got away from me." The man blushed. He was gorgeous man. Tall, dark hair, bright blue eyes, well toned muscles.

"That's okay. I love dogs!" Sammi said with a smile.

"Yeah? Mikey's a great dog. I rescued him as a pup from a puppy mill." The man said sitting down beside her letting Mikey lay on top of them.

"A puppy mill? Oh you poor thing! I'm so glad you were found and given the love you deserve!" Sammi cooed to the dog who was loving the attention. "I'm Samantha by the way."

"I'm Jonah." The man smiled.

They talked for a while until Jonah had to leave. He gave her his phone number and pecked her cheek. Sammi blushed furiously. Deanna who was watching the whole thing giggled. She left to use a decent restroom at a nearby restaurant. When she came back, she found her sister laughing with a man and his dog. She decided to let her Sammi have a little space after smothering her for the last week. But now it was time to be a big sister again.

"So he was hot, you get his number?" Deanna winked at her sister.

"De!" Sammi whined blushing again.

"Alright babe! But no strenuous activity, doctors orders." Deanna teased.

Sammi flipped her off, and then laughed with her sister. Life was good.

 **LS: That was a perfect ending! *snicker* De stop teasing Sammi!**

 **Me: Thank you! *laughs at poor Sammi***

 **See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
